Pasiones
by Aurorin
Summary: Ryoma Echizen a abandonado a Sakuno, solo porque queria algo más que una aventura,los amigos de la joven maestra no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados, así que le ayudaran a Sakuno a regresar con su príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Adaptadora:** Hola de nuevo, ya estoy aquí con nu nuevo fic, espero que les agrade. Pero antes de que lo lean, dejenme decirles que este es una adaptación, la autora original es Sholeshita, mi mejor amiga o , ella me dió chace de adaptar su historia a un RyoSaku. (¬¬ a diferencia de mí, ella si sabe escribir lemmon ToT, por que a mí no me sale ToT).

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi-sensei, yo solo los tomé prestados

Ahora sí, ya pueden leer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PASIONES.

Capítulo 1: Mi cuerpo.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki llegaba a su departamento después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, después de despedirse de su amiga Ann, abre la puerta y tras cerrarla detrás de si, se dirige a su habitación y se deja caer en su cama, antes de quedar profundamente dormida escucha que la puerta se abre , piensa mientras sale corriendo a su encuentro.

- Ryoma — se abraza a su pecho - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ryoma?...estas enoja...

Sakuno no termino de hablar ya que unos labios se lo impidieron, Ryoma la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él pegando sus cuerpos, las manos deseosas bajaron hasta las nalgas de l a pequeña apretándolas provocando un gemido que fue callado por los labios del peliverde, la calentura de Ryoma era muy grande que se apresuro a levantar la falda de su amante para despojarla de sus pantaletas e introducir una mano en el sexo de su pequeña provocándole miles de descargas de placer, caminan hacia la habitación entre besos y caricias, al llegar se dejan caer, el peliverde la acaricia por debajo de la blusa, desesperado por probar cada centímetro de su piel, la desnuda por completo, la besa con pasión en los labios, para bajar a su lóbulo y descender apasionadamente por el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, decide dirigir los labios a su pezón, el cual muerde y chupa hasta dejarlo duro mientras su otra mano continua introduciéndose entre las piernas de su amante, después su boca baja por el abdomen y se detiene en su ombligo en el cual introduce su lengua para jugar un rato y después continua hasta llegar a su bulba y lamer provocando placer en Sakuno quien sostiene la sabana con fuerza y se curva para atrás, Ryoma introduce su lengua, sacándola e introduciéndola a un ritmo muy placentero para la pequeña la cual lo sujeta por los cabellos para que siguiera, la lengua de Ryoma decide dejarla por un momento mientras se desnuda, Sakuno solo lo ve con el rostro sonrojado y los labios humedos los cuales son muy tentadores para Ryoma quien los prueba de una manera llena de pasión, se separan para tomar aire y de una vez para mirarla completamente desnuda bajo él.

- Ryoma...no te...detengas...sigue...hazme...hazme tuya.

Ante tal petición Ryoma no puede negarse ya que siente la necesidad de estar dentro de su pequeña, separa las piernas de esta y se acomoda entre ellas y de una embestida esta dentro de su amante la cual grita de placer y dolor por la penetración tan brusca por parte del tenista, después las embestidas son mas rápidas y mas fuertes haciendo que Sakuno se aferrara de la espalda del de ojos dorados lo cual provocó mas placer en este y la embistió con mas fuerza y rapidez mientras masturba a Sakuno al ritmo de las embestidas. El final estaba cerca, lo saben, por tal motivo el principe la embiste por ultima vez con mas fuerza que las anteriores y de un grito Ryoma termina dentro de Sakuno y esta en la mano de Ryoma.  
se decía Sakuno mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su príncipe.

- Ryoma

- Mmmmm

- Sabes e estado pensando...- se sienta en la cama y mira a Ryoma quien hace lo mismo- bueno, e estado pensando que ya llevamos dos años en el cual tu me buscas y compartimos momentos agradables y quisiera saber si ...

- Saber que? — contesta en un tono frío

- Bueno que si me amas podríamos tener una relación como la de los otros y no solo sexo.

- Estas loca, yo solo te necesito para satisfacer mis necesidades físicas- se levanta- no quiero tener nada contigo- se empieza a cambiar- lo tuyo y lo mío es solo sexo, placer físico hasta ahí- ya que esta cambiado - y como ya no me sirves lo nuestro acabo. Adiós- se dirige a la puerta de la habitación- ah, de una vez te advierto, no me busques, olvídate de mi, porque yo ya me olvide de ti, hasta nunca.  
Estas ultimas palabras fueron muy devastadoras para Sakuno quien termino llorando recostada en la cama y con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible que Ryoma solo quisiera su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía olvidar así de pronto dos años de amor y de entregarse a Ryoma?. ¿Cómo podría olvidar momentos tan felices a su lado?.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notas finales de adaptadora:** Y bien? que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, en esta historía habrá mucho lemmon n//n, para quién guste leerla.

Para aquellas que desean saber sobre el por que estoy adaptando esta historia... la verdad, es que sol (sholeshita) y yo decidimos provar intercambiando fics, ella me prestará los fics que ha hecho que me guste la historia para adaptarlos y yo les prestaré los míos, (de hecho ella estaba sentada ami lado cuando estaba haciendo los cambios en la historia y me dió algunas sugerencias, además estuvimos comentando los cambios que le iba a hacer) así que ya saben. Todos aquellos que crean que me estoy robando la historia, pues ya ven que no, y si lo desean pueden preguntarle a sol.

**Otra nota:** Hay algo que me gustaría decirles sobre la adaptación de este fic,( pom pom pom pom, el secreto oscuro que guarda el fanfic .). Pero como no me animo, las que lo quieran saber me avisa y yo les mando la respuesta a su correo.

Nos vemos. n.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Lucy (adaptadora):** Hola, ia regresé, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic creado por sol, espero que les agrade la adaptación que le estoy haciendo.

Bueno, ahora sí, vamos con la historia. En esta ocasión el lemmon va a ser entre Momo y Ann. Espero y lo disfruten.

Nos vemos abajo y recuerden: Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CAPITULO 2: Ann**

- Como sigue Sakuno?  
- Destrozada, aun- se sienta en el sofá aun lado de Momo — lloró mucho y se quedo dormida  
- Lo mas seguro es que se sienta mejor después de haberse desahogado contigo- Ann se tapa la cara con las manos y comienza a llorar.  
- Me siento culpable — Momo la abraza — debí de haberle aconsejado que lo dejara, desde un principio no me callo bien ese tipo.  
- Ann, tu no sabias lo que iba a suceder, a demás en estos momentos no debes derrumbarte, Sakuno te necesita más que nunca — la sujeta del mentón y la vira hacia él para que lo mirara — debes ser fuerte  
- Pero es que...  
- Shhh — la calla poniendo un dedo en sus labios y limpia sus lágrimas con la mano- si quieres puedes contar conmigo — le sonríe para después abrasarla  
- Muchas gracias Momo.

Al día siguiente después de una gran batalla para convencer a Sakuno de ir a la escuela de música (entiéndase a una Sakuno encerrada en su habitación, a una Ann hablándole bonito y a un Momo listo para sacarla de la cama a rastras si no hay remedio) y después de un rato con una histérica Saori se logra realizar el ensayo del coro de niños de la escuela (Sakuno es maestras de música en un jardín de infantes).  
Las horas pasaron muy pronto para Sakuno quien no se acordaba de Ryoma por tanto trabajo, pero nada más se termino la grabación y otra vez entro en su melancolía.

- Hey Saku-chan - llega Ann y le toma el hombro — que te parece si vamos a cenar, yo invito  
- Lo siento Ann, pero quiero estar sola un rato, además quiero caminar — se dirige a la puerta — lo siento será la próxima.  
Después de una sonrisa fingida y un adiós Sakuno desaparece detrás de la puerta.  
- Yo acepto ir a cenar contigo — aparece Momo detrás de Ann — claro si todavía esta en pie la propuesta  
-...

Mientras tanto Sakuno camina por un jardín, ese mismo jardín donde conoció a su amado Ryoma _"por que continuo con amado Ryoma? TT"_ se sienta en una banca y empieza a recordar los momentos que paso a su lado, hasta el día más doloroso para ella, el dolor era tan grande que unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Pero lo que más le dolía era que ella sabia que lo que buscaba Ryoma era su cuerpo, pero esperaba que conforme pasaran los días Ryoma se enamorará de ella y no solo la buscara por su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Todo le parecía tan confuso, que no sabia identificar sus sentimientos ¿Qué sentía hacia ella, amor u odio?, necesitaba saberlo, saber si había logrado que Ryoma se enamorara de ella o no. Necesitaba saberlo, pero el miedo se lo impediría.  
Después de convencer a Ann, se dirigen a LUIGI'S (él hermano mayor de sol se llama José Luis, pero ella le dice Luigi, por eso el local se llama así u.u) en la moto de Momo, el camino fue en completo silencio pensando cada quien en sus cosas, al llegar se sientan en una mesa y piden su orden.

- Hey, Ann desde cuando conoces a Saku-chan.  
- Desde la primaria, cuando entramos estábamos en salones distintos y siempre la veía en el receso, siempre jugando con su amiga Osakada, hasta que un día esa chica Osakada la comenzó a molestar y salí en su defensa, y desde entonces somos amigas, y conforme la fui conociendo note que su debilidad es que es muy sentimental y tímida y no muestra con facilidad sus emociones y sentimientos.  
- Ni que lo digas.  
- Por esa razón prometí protegerla para que nadie le hiciera daño, pero ese maldito de Echizen, Ryoma llego a su vida — golpea la mesa con sus puños — y le destrozo el corazón — empieza a llorar por la impotencia y la ira — no pude protegerla de ese maldito desgraciado hijo de su #&$  
- Ann — Momo le sujeta la mano — en este caso no podías hacer nada, nadie puede oponerse a ese sentimiento, cuando uno se enamora somos vulnerables a sufrir y por más que uno quisiera protegernos no lo lograrían , y si hubieras tratado de persuadir a Sakuno hubieras provocado una pelea entre ambos y la habrías lastimado más, porque créeme cuando uno se enamora no entiende razones  
- Momo...estas actuando muy raro — lo mira a los ojos — tu no eres así  
- A eso me refiero, actuamos distintos  
Se acerca poco a poco a Ann, le acaricia el rostro con suavidad, delinea sus labios con su dedo para después acercarse a estos y besarlos suavemente siendo correspondido por Ann quien abre la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Momo, después de unos cuantos segundos se separan por falta de aire, los dos están sonrojados por un momento existe un silencio que decide romperlo Momo.  
- Me gustas Ann, no sabes como te deseo  
- Momo...tu...tu también me gusta...t te deseo

Después de esta confesión deciden alejarse del lugar para ir aun sitio mas intimo, se suben a la moto de Momo y se dirigen a su departamento. Al llegar se suben al elevador y entre besos y caricias llegan hasta el departamento, al entrar el calor aumenta en ambos cuerpos, los latidos se hacen más intensos, no pueden parar de tocarse, llegan a la habitación, se desnudan, exploran cada parte de los cuerpos, no existe fronteras ni limites entre los dos solo el torrente de pasión que los invade y que desean saciar, Momo besa con desesperación los labios de Ann, recorre cada centímetro de su cuello, hasta sus senos, chupando y saboreándolos, poco a poco va dirigiendo sus labios hacia su vientre donde su tacto en más sensible, sigue hacia abajo, separa sus piernas y comienza a acariciar su centro con los labios y la lengua, introduciéndola para deleitarse con su sabor llevando a Ann al borde del placer, el momento esperado por los dos llega Momo se acomoda entre las piernas mientras que la Psicóloga le ruega por que la tome, Momo moja tres dedos con la saliva de Ann para después introducirlos uno por uno y empezar un movimiento en su interior para que la entrada se dilatara, una ves dilatada Momo introduce su miembro en ella, Ann grita por la intromisión ya que le causo un poco de dolor, después de un segundo Momo empieza con las embestidas, Ann grita de placer, hace girar a Momo y ella termina ahora arriba de él, ahora es turno de Ann quien lo besa con intensidad, baja por el cuello hasta llegar a su pezón con el cual juega por un rato, sigue hasta su miembro para jugar con el hasta que otra vez necesita de ese pedazo de carne palpitante en su interior, así que se acomoda encima de él y comienza la penetración, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo introduciéndose ella misma el miembro de Momo, quien la toma por las caderas y la ayuda en la penetración. El clímax esta cerca Ann se arquea hacia atrás siendo regada la semilla de Momo en su interior, los dos caen rendidos por la pasión antes desbordada quedando profundamente dormidos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Notas de Lucy:** O///O ¡andaban urgidos!

Y bien, que les pareció, esopero que les agrade el Momo&Ann por que amí sí u.u.

Espero actualizar pronto la adaptación, y me agrada que a muchas de ustedes le haya agradado la adaptación. Nos leemos despues.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de Adaptadora(Lucy): GOMEN, disculpen la espera, espero que les guste el capi y me digan que pensan del plan. Les aviso que ya esta terminada la adaptación, solo me falta subir los capítulos.

Nos vemos abajo. n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CAPITULO 3: UN PLAN EN UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS

Ya han pasado tres meses, Sakuno no ha tenido tiempo de llorar ya que Saori a tenido a todo el coro infantil muy ocupado con los ensayos de la nueva canción que van a cantar para el concurso de coro infantil. Pero en la mente de Sakuno siempre esta presente Echizen Ryoma, y eso lo sabe muy bien Ann, quien siempre le da ánimos para seguir adelante con su vida.

Esta cerca la boda de Ryoga y Yukari en la cual se celebrará una despedida de solteros en compañía de Ann, Momo, Syusuke, Kurumi, Nanako y en especial de Sakuno, quien esta decidida a dar por terminada la relación que tenía con Ryoma. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que en esa "fiesta" en lugar de que se olvidará del tenista lo tendría mas presente en su mente.

Saliendo de escuela todos se reúnen en un antro donde después de bailar deciden tomar un poco, cosa que a Sakuno no le pareció (Sakuno se emborracha con una cerveza u.u) así que prefirió tomar una Ponta de cereza, después de platicar un rato, de bailar y de convencer a Sakuno para que tomara decidieron hablar y como Sakuno esta muy borracha contó sus penas(como dicen por ahí, los borrachos y los niños no mienten).

- Saben, necesito saber si Ryoma me ama o es cierto que sólo quería mi cuerpo

- Pero si ya te dijo que solo quería tu cuerpo — le da un trago a la botella de wiski — además no te quiere ver.

- Momo, no hables- le da un codazo Ann.

- No, es que aquella noche note algo en sus ojos que demostraban tristeza.

- Y te quedaste con la duda - _Kurumi_ menea su baso entre las manos derramando un poco de liquido — y ahora quieres saber si te ama

- Si y si no me ama pues lo olvidaré para siempre y continuare con mi vida

- Bueno que les parece si hacemos esto: "El día viernes llegaran a la mansión de Ryoma donde se celebraría la boda de Ryoga, claro llegarán temprano, antes de desayunar, una vez estando en ese lugar Momo y Eiji ...

- Ya se, quieres que llegaremos temprano para encontrar a Ryoma dormido, así Eiji lo amarrará a la cama y yo lo amenazaré con mi raqueta para que confiese a todas las preguntas que le haga Saku-chan, y si no quiere responder lo golpearé, jajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos se le quedan mirando en versión anime y con una gran gota en la nuca, Ann lo regaña y Kurumi continua contando su plan.

- Bueno como les decía antes de que alguien me molestara — volteando a ver a Momo — Eiji y Momo se encargarán de seducir a Sakuno, además Ryoma no sabe que ustedes son como hermanos así que se la va a creer, porque díganme¿quien se puede resistir a una niña como esta? — se le quedan viendo a Sakuno de una manera que la incomoda — tan alegre, simpática, cariñosa..

- Kurumi

- Oh, perdón Syusuke, bueno así que si este plan logras ser efectivo a mas tardar el día de la boda Sakuno podrá saber la verdad

- Yo estoy seguro de que Ryoma en realidad ama a Sakuno.

- Por que lo dices Ryoga?

- Bueno Ann, siempre que mi hermano termina una relación, a la semana siguiente tiene un nuevo juguetito, sin ofender Sakuno, bueno y en estos últimos tres meses no ha tenido ninguno, así que...

- Así que estas seguro que Ryoma no ha olvidado a Sakuno.

- Correcto Kurumi.

- Bueno Sakuno tu tienes la última decisión de llevar acabo este plan — Syusuke voltea a ver a Sakuno — piénsalo muy bien.

- Bueno la verdad es que no se si hacer esto o no, es que me da miedo.

- Sakuno lo que tu decidas lo respetaremos ya que es tu decisión y no vamos a forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero si no aceptas nunca sabrás si Ryoma en verdad te quería y puede que más adelante te arrepientas.

- Buen discurso Ann, bueno amiga que decides, espero que digas que si.

- Esta bien llevemos acabo ese plan.

- A si me gusta Sakuno — la abrasa Yukari — pero saben solo falta convencer a la señorita Saori ya que no creo que los deje ir en día de ensayo, recuerden que está histérica por la presentación de los niños.

- No se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo de Saori — sonríe Syusuke — no creo que se oponga a lo que yo le diga.

Y así la noche continuo entre risas, bailes, canciones y luces de neón, que hacían sentir a Sakuno un poco más segura en compañía de todos sus amigos que se preocupaban por ella.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Notas de Adaptadora: Y... que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo y espero disculpen la demora por no actualizar antes.A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar más pronto. Bueno chicas espero que estén bien y nos leemos despues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Lucy(adaptadora u.u):** Hola, ya volví, más pronto de lo que pensaban verdad? n.n, ahora les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta adaptación, ojala y este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos abajo. 

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**CAPITULO 4: CELOS**

Por fin el día esperado por todos ha llegado, todos se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Tokio de donde parten hacia Hokaido. Sakuno se encuentra algo nerviosa y con sueño ya que no había dormido bien (bueno pues quien podría dormir sabiendo que al despertar iría a ver a su ex a quien odian u.u). al llegar a Hokaido son recibidos por un señor vestido de traje negro quien los llevaría a la mansión de Ryoma Echizen. Todo el camino Sakuno se la pasó en silencio, Eiji y Momo quienes estaban emocionados por poner en práctica el primer paso de su plan, mientras que Ann y Saori platicaban.  
- Oye Shiba y por que decidiste participar en este plan?- Bueno Ann, es que no puedo negarme a las peticiones de Syuusuke.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ring, ring

- Diga.

- Hola Shiba!!!!!

- Syuusuke que se te ofrece?

- Que bueno que preguntas, mira, ocupo que me hagas un favor.

- Cualquiera que sea.

- Esta bien ocupo que vengas con Sakuno y los demàs el viernes a Hokaido, es que queremos que participes en nuestro plan.

Así Syuusuke le contó el plan y no le quedo de otra a Shiba que aceptar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Flash back -----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Me alegra que estes aquí. n.n

- La verdad es que aprecio a Sakuno, es una excelente profesora, los niños la adoran y a mí no me gusta verla triste.

- Que bueno.

Al llegar a la mansión son recibidos por Kurumi, Syuusuke y los futuros novios (entiéndanse a Ryoga y Yukari), en esos momentos se encontraban frente a la escalera por donde bajaba un hombre de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, con ojos dorados quien se doblaba los puños de su camisa blanca sin percatarse de los invitados, Sakuno al verlo, sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y esas ganas de besarlo, de sentir su calor junto a su cuerpo al ser rodeada por sus brazos, quería oler su fragancia, su esencia.

- Hey, Ryoma ven a saludar? — grito Kurumi.

Al escuchar la voz de la esposa de su amigo voltea cruzando su mirada con la de Sakuno, desvía la mirada hacia su hermano fulminándolo con su mirada, al terminar de bajar las escaleras se para a un lado de Ryoga.

- Buenos días.

Fue lo único que dijo para después sujetar a Ryoga del brazo y llevárselo un poco retirados de los invitados.

- Que hacen ellos aquí? — dijo mostrando una mirada fría, muy fría.

- Ay, no te dije? - pone cara de niño inocente.

- No, no me dijiste nada.

- Perdón, es que decidimos que vinieran para que Sakuno tocara, sabes que a Yukari le gusta como toca ella.

- Que no podrían haber venido el domingo antes de la boda?

- No, no se podía, Sakuno tenía que ensayar con los niños, recuerda que van a tener una presentación dentro de poco. u.u

- No quiero que ellos se hospeden aquí.

- Como de que no, o.ó son mis invitados, y si quieres que se enojen contigo, pues tú córrelos por que yo no lo haré.

- …….. Esta bien que se queden.ù.ú

Así Ryoga y Ryoma se dirige al desayunador donde se encontraban todos esperándolos. Sakuno estaba sentada entre Eiji y Momo, al otro extremo de donde se encontrabs Ryoma, el cual podía ver perfectamente como este par acaricia y coquetea con SU pequeña niña, por otro lado Sakuno solo se sonroja ante tal actuación, Eiji le da de comer, después Momo y así sucesivamente.

- Hey, Sakuno y tu abuela? — pregunta una alegre Yukari.

- No pudo venir es que se encuentra enferma.

- Pero no te preocupes Saku-chan — Eiji se le acerca y la toma del rostro.

- aquí estoy yo con quien te puedes divertir.

- Y si no te diviertes con él, aquí estaré yo — rodea la espalda de Sakuno con su brazo — yo soy más divertido que este.

Ryoma al notar lo cariñosos que se encontraban con Saku-chan, no podía ocultar su furia, su enojo, así que se paro de su lugar y se salió sin decir palabra alguna ante todos los presentes que lo miraban con confusión, al cerrarse la puerta todos se rieron menos Sakuno quien se encontraba triste y se sentía culpable. Después del desayuno todos desempacaron y después se dirigieron al jardín para ver el jardín donde se llevarìa a cabo la boda, y Sakuno tocó un poco. Después de un rato, Ryoma sale de la cancha ya que no podía practicar por el sonido de la melodía que interpretó Sakuno, así que se dirige al jardín para silenciar el sonido del piano, pero Syuusuke no se lo permitió, y mucho menos Momo quien lo amenazaba con invitar a Osakada a la fiesta (nadie soporta a ese megáfono andante ù.ú), después Ryoga lo convenció para que se quedara un rato. Sakuno terminó de interpretar la canción que tocarían en la boda, así que Saori la obligó a seguir tocando. Momo sugirió que tocará la melodía que escribió cuando Ryoma la dejó. Después de tanto insistir acepto.

- Esta bien tocaré esa melodía……. pero si se enoja Ryoma.

- No te preocupes no creo que te haga daño si estas siempre conmigo o Momo.

- Bueno puedes empezar.

Ryoma al escuchar semejante melodía se enfureció, más no dijo nada y se levantó para dirigirse de nuevo a la cancha de tenis.

Yukari, Ryoga, Ann, Syuusuke, Saori y Momo solo rieron ante la actitud de Ryoma.

A la hora de cenar Ryoma no bajo, pidió que subieran su cena a su habitación, despues de la cena Sakuno y Eiji salieron al jardin ya que la pequeña quería platicar, Ryoma en ese momento se dirige a la ventana y ve a su pequeña con Eiji quien la abraza, Ryoma rápido cierra las cortinas y se mete en la cama. Sin poder dormirse se levanta, se pone algo de ropa enciam y sale de su recámara.

- Eiji ya no quiero continuar con esto.

- Sakuno se fuerte, aguanta un poco más y veras que Ryoma si te ama — abraza a Sakuno — no te preocupes.

Después de un rato se meten a la sala para ver una película la cual Sakuno no quire ver, así que se dirige a su habitación, al subir las escaleras se encuentra con Ryoma. Las emociones de Sakuno surgen otra vez, se quiere abrazar de él y decirle lo mucho que lo ama pero se contiene.

- Ho…hola…Ryoma.

Ryoma la agarra del brazo y la empuja hacia la pared acorralándola entre esta y sus brazos.

- Que hacías coqueteando con Eiji y Momo?

- Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie,— le empieza a temblar su voz por la cercanía de Ryoma.- Además a ti que te importa si coqueteo con alguien o no, yo ya te olvide.

- Tú no me has olvidado y no me olvidarás.

- Claro que ya te olvide.

- Oh claro que no, y te lo demostraré, cuando alguien ha salido conmigo, nunca me olvida.

Ryoma se pego al cuerpo de Sakuno y la beso, beso que fue correspondido, las manos del tenista bajaron hasta las piernas de Sakuno, metió las manos debajo de su falda y las fue subiendo, cuando tocaron el encaje de sus pantaletas, Ryoma introdujo una mano en esta tocando su sexo, empezó a acariciarla, introdujo dos dedos en el inerior de la pequeña. Sakuno no podía resistirse ya que lo ansiaba desde hace mucho, sus besos, sus manos sobre su piel, pero después recordó que tenia que resistir, así que se separo de Ryoma y se dirigió a su habitación, y se encerró en ella, se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, se tapo su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notas de Lucy:** Díganme si no odian a Ryoma o.ó, verdad que es malo con saku.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y no se preocupen por la actualización, como ya les había informado, la adaptación ya esta terminada, solo tengo que subir los capítulos, así que no falta mucho para que se termine ya que el fic es corto.

Les agradesco a todas las que me dejaron reviews, sol también los lee y le ha agradado mucho la respuesta que ha tenido su historia en las lectoras de pot, esta feliz y les da gracias por leerla.

Nos leemos despues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Lucy(adaptadora u.u): **Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, pero antes que nada quiero felicitar a Viridiana por su cumpleaños, FELICIDADES VIRI o espero que te la hayas pasado excelente en tu cumple y lamento no haberte podidio felicitar antes n///n. (De hecho iba a publicar el capìtulo el día de tu cumple, solo que no me dejaron agarrar la máquina ¬/¬).

Espero que les agrade este capítulo (la verdad, si no adiaban a Ryoma ahora sí que lo harán se los aseguro u.u). Proantes de empezar, les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN**, la autora original es Sholeshita, mi mejor amiga , ella me dió chance de adaptar su historia a un RyoSaku.

Nos vemos abajo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**CAPITULO 5: AUN TE AMO**

Al amanecer todos se dirigen a desayunar menos Ryoma quien pide que le suban su desayuno, Sakuno se siente triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no quiere que nadie se preocupe así que baja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Después del desayuno le piden a Sakuno que toque un poco más para ellos, antes de la boda. Por el pasillo que dirige al jardín Yukari detiene a Sakuno, ya que fue la única que se dio cuenta de su tristeza.

- ¿Saku-chan, qué te sucede¿por qué estas triste?

Sakuno sonríe — No te preocupes Yukari estoy bien.

- Estas segura?

- Si, no te preocupes.

El día pasa sin rastro de Ryoma, cae la noche todos se dirigen a cenar, menos Sakuno quien decide quedarse un rato más en el jardín.

Se sienta en una banca junto a la fuente, esta sumida en sus pensamientos mientras contempla las estrellas, Ryoma puede verla por la ventana de su habitación asi que decide bajar, pero Momo se acerca a Sakuno, antes que Momo.

- No estés triste Saku-chan

- Momo!!!, que haces aquí?

- Bueno Ann esta muy preocupada por ti así que decidí venir — se sienta a un lado — que te pasa?

- Es que ya no quiero seguir con este plan, ya entendí que Ryoma no me ama y eso me duele, me quiero ir.

Momo ve que Ryoma se acerca asi que decide actuar sin decirle nada a Sakuno ya que ella no se ha percatado de la presencia de Ryoma, así que Momo se acerca demasiado a Sakuno, posa una mano en su pierna mientras que con la otra le acaricia el rostro

- Momo que haces !!!!!!! — se sonroja

Momo se le acerca más, Ryoma al ver la actitud de Momo se dirige rápidamente a la pareja, lo sujeta por la camisa hace que se pare y le de la cara, lo golpea enviándolo a la fuente, Ryoma esta furioso (yo diría que celosisimo) se acerca nuevamente a Momo, lo levanta por el cuello de la camisa mientras que Sakuno le sujeta el brazo gritando que dejara en paz a Momo, Ryoma avienta nuevamente a Momo quien vuelve a caer en la fuente, da media vuelta sujeta a Sakuno y la carga en su hombro, comienza a caminar hacia la casa.

- Que haces Ryoma bájame — patalea y golpea su espalda — Momo ayúdame!!!!!!!

Momo se levanta, saca una pelota de tenis de su bolsa y toma su raqueta.

- Ryoma!!! Baja a Saku-chan o si no te lanzaré la pelota.

Ryoma se detiene en seco.

- No te creo capaz de lanzarme esa pelota.

Así que comienza a caminar, una vez dentro, los gritos de Sakuno suenan por toda la casa haciendo que todos salgan para ver porque gritaba tanto, al salir al pasillo ven a Ryoma quien subía las escaleras con una Sakuno asustada y llorando en su hombro.

- Ann, Eiji!!!!! ayudenme.

- Ryoma baja a Saku-chan.

Ryoma volteo levemente y los fulmino con una mirada asecina, no hizo caso y siguió caminando, nadie pudo hacer nada más que ver como desaparecian por la escalera.

- No te preocupes Ann mi hermano no le hará nada que la daño.

- Tú lo crees Ryoga?

- No te preocupes — Syuusuke le sujeta el hombro — Ryoma es incapaz de asecinarla ya que está locamente enamorado de ella.

- Espero que así sea ya que no quiero ver a Sakuno-chan sufriendo por alguien que no la ama.

- ¿Que te pasa Momo? — se asusta Kurumi — eatas sangrando.

Todos voltean

- Momo!!! — Ann corre hacia Momo — pero que te paso?

- Ryoga ve por el botiquín.

- Enseguida, ven Yukari.

- Si

Mientras tanto Ryoma carga a una asustada Sakuno a su habitación donde después de cerrarla con llave avienta Sakuno a la cama para después subirse en ella y sujetarle las manos.

- ¿Que te sucede Ryoma?

- ¿Por que Sakuno?

- ¿Por que que?

- ¿Por que estas coqueteando con ellos en frente de mi?

- Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie, ya te lo había dicho, a demás si estoy coqueteando con Eiji y Momo que te importa — la voz le empieza a temblar — ya no eres nadie mío… ya te olvide.

- Yo también, ya te lo habia dicho nadie se olvida de mí tan fácilmente y mucho menos tu ya que ayer no te resististe a mis besos y caricias, eso significa que aún me amas.

- No es cierto.

- No me mientas Sakuno, te conozco muy bien y se que me estas mintiendo, ahora dime la verdad, aún me amas no es así?

-……. La verdad no se sí aun te amo ya que me hiciste mucho daño.

- Se una forma para saber si aún me amas.

- No hace falta tener sexo para saber si te amo, ya que hay muchas otras formas para saberlo y uno de ellos es hablando.

- Pues hablemos…….. A que has venido? Porque no creo que hayan venido solo para que tocaras en la boda.

- Pues fíjate que esa es una de las razones, pero yo he venido para saber la verdad.

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- ¿Me amas o solo quieres mi cuerpo?

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

- Para sacarme esta duda que me come por dentro y seguir con mi vida.

- Y todo depende de lo que te diga¿no es así?

- Así es, si me dices que no me quieres mañana al terminar la boda me iré y nunca más me volverás a ver, pero si dices que me a…….

Ryoma la calla con un beso, suelta sus manos para acaricias su pecho, Sakuno no se resiste y se deja llevar por el deseo contenido hace tiempo. Entre caricias y besos Ryoma fue desnudando a Sakuno, la cual se dejaba acariciar y besar, Ryoma sigue besando la tersa piel de la pequeña, después él se desnuda, besa sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, su centro, Sakuno sólo se dejaba llevar por el deseo, el placer, por las carisias de su amado príncipe, al terminar Ryoma deja a una Sakuno llorando, suplicandole que se quedara, pero Ryoma solo se da media vuelta y sale dejándola como aquella noche, aquella noche que la abandonó llorando en la cama.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notas de Lucy: **Díganme si o no odian cada vez más a Ryoma ò.ó. Se los dije al empezar, u.u. Pero no se preocupen chicas, recuerden que esta **ADAPTACIÓN **es un RyoSaku, así que obviamente Ryoma y Sakuno van a quedarse juntos u.u. Y ya solo queda un capítulo más para el final, así que dentro de pronto verán esta historia terminada.

Nos leemos despues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Lucy(adaptadora u.u):** Bueno este es el último capítulo de esta adaptación, espero que la hayan disfrutado leyendola tanto como yo adaptandola.

Antes, les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación, la autora original es Marisol Aguilar (sol para los amigos n.n).

Nos vemos abajo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**CAPITULO 6: EL FIN**

Sakuno se despierta, ya es tarde y lo sabe, así que después de darse una ducha y cambiarse decide bajar. Al ir descendiendo ve un montón de personas que iban de un lado a otro preparando los últimos detalles de la boda.

- Saku-chan — saluda una apurada Ann — que bueno que ya bajaste, la señorita Saori esta que hecha humo

- Lo siento, me quede dormida.

- Bueno hablando de otra cosa ¿pudieron arreglar las cosas entre tu y Ryoma?

- No - baja la mirada para que Ann no vea sus ojos los cuales se le ponen vidriosos — no hay nada que arreglar entre él y yo - Ann abraza a Sakuno, quien deja escapar unas lágrimas. - Pero no hay que sentirse tristes en un día como el de hoy — se limpia las lagrimas con las manos — bien Ann vamos, me gustaría practicar un poco antes de la boda.

- Si, vamos!!!

Todo estaba listo, los invitados iban llegando e iban siendo conducidos hasta el sitio de la ceremonia. Sumire llega a la mansión donde Kurumi la esperaba, una vez juntas Kurumi la mantuvo al tanto de lo sucedido esos días.

- Vaya, así que no pasó nada de lo que esperábamos.  
- No, ahora solo queda apoyar a Sakuno y hacer que olvide al baka de mi Ryoma, no se como pudo hacerle esto a Saku-chan, es un estúpido, idiota, #$&  
- Kurumi por favor, bájale al volumen que no ves que hay muchos invitados.

Por fin la hora de la boda llego, todo lucía estupendo, con flores blancas adornando el lugar, bancas en el jardín, ya que era una ceremonia al aire libre, toda la gente se quedo impresionada al ver a los novios entrar por la alfombra roja hasta el altar, los dos jóvenes lucían aún mas bellos en sus trajes de boda, los fotógrafos empezaron su labor al igual que los camarógrafos quienes filmaban toda la ceremonia.  
Una vez que se terminó y los invitados pasaron a las mesas donde se realizaría la fiesta, Sakuno tocó un poco para los novios, a petición de la novia, dedicando la melodía a sus amigos en este día tan especial. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a la mesa donde la esperaban, la felicitaron por el grandioso espectáculo. Después de unos cuantos minutos Sakuno se disculpo ya que tenia pensado ir a su habitación para empacar, pues antes no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, así que después de esquivar a las personas y meseros quienes iban de un lado para otro y tomarse fotos con los invitados que se lo pidieron, llego hasta su habitación donde se recostó un rato en la cama antes de empezar a empacar, colocó su antebrazo en sus ojos y suspiro, después se sentó en la cama al escuchar que se abría la puerta.

- ¿¡Ryoma que haces aquí!?  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
- Nada, pero me disponía a empacar.  
- Por qué? — se acerca mas a Sakuno.  
- Por que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que por favor vete y déjame empacar.  
- Tú no te puedes ir.  
- ¿Por que no?  
Ryoma la ve con sus ojos fríos los cuales hacen que a Sakuno le de miedo, pero después sus ojos fríos cambian por una mirada de tristeza, Sakuno no sabe que hacer esta confundida, Ryoma la sujeta por los hombros y la atrae hacia él, la abraza colocando su mentón en el hombro de la pequeña.

- Ryo...Ryoma.  
- Tú no te puedes ir — lo dice en un susurro, a su oído - no te puedes ir.  
- ¿Porque no?...dime que cosa, o quien me detiene en este lugar.  
- Yo  
- ¿Tú?  
- Si — se separa un poco de Sakuno besa sus labios, pero no con un beso de pasión si no que es un beso suave, tierno y casi en un roce — Sakuno te amo.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer que su príncipe le dijera esas palabras, la felicidad provocó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, la cual limpió Ryoma con su dedo.

- Si me amas ¿Por qué me dejaste aquella noche?  
- Por que tenía miedo.  
- ¿Miedo de que o a que?  
- Miedo de sentir esto, de experimentar algo que nunca había sentido, de demostrar estos sentimientos, de aceptar que me gustas, que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, de no aceptar que hacia el amor contigo y no solo tenía sexo. Por favor no te alejes de mi, ahora yo te suplico que te quedes conmigo, te ruego que no me abandones.  
- Ryoma — sujeta su rostro y le da un beso tierno — te amo, y claro que me quedaré contigo.

Ryoma vuelve a besar esos labios tan suaves y apetecibles, sujeta la cintura de su pequeña con ambas manos y la acerca a la cama donde la recuesta con suavidad.

- Ryoma espera, por favor...aaaahhh- la mano de su príncipe se introduce en sus pantaletas -Ryoma... tenemos...aaaaahhhh...tenemos que regresar a la fiesta o...aaaaahhhhh... sospecharan y nos descubrirán.

Ryoma deja de acariciar a su pequeña, se dirige a la puerta y cierra con llave.

- Ahora nadie nos molestará.

Ryoma se acerca a Sakuno, se sube en ella, la besa tiernamente, baja sus labios al cuello, Sakuno deja escapar un gemido de placer, la ropa estorba, así que deciden quitársela, los labios húmedos de Ryoma recorren todo el pecho de su pequeña, juega con sus senos, después con su vulva (¬///¬ así se le llama a la cartilla femenina, es decir lo que te identifica como mujer, los hombres tienen su "amigo" y nosotras la vulva) a la cual introduce sus dedos hasta hacerla sollozar y pedirle entre jadeos que continuara, Sakuno por primera vez siente el placer de entregarse por completo y ser correspondida de la misma manera, así que se deja llevar por las caricias y besos de se amado príncipe. Los minutos pasaron, Ryoma descansa a un lado de Sakuno quien se recuesta en su pecho.

- Ahora si hay que irnos Ryoma — se sienta en la cama - ya desaparecimos bastante.

Ryoma hace lo mismo que su pequeña, se acerca a ella, retira unos mechones de sus cabellos que caían en su frete, la mira tiernamente provocando un sonrojo por parte de su niña, y deposita un beso un su frente.

- Te amo Sakuno

Ella sonríe a su príncipe quien la toma en sus brazos y la hace recostarse de nuevo.

- Creo que tenemos un poco más de tiempo antes de que empiezen a buscarnos - dijo colocándose nuevamente sobre su pequeña - si nos vamos ahora no creo ser capaz de controlarme mucho tiempo antes de tomarte frente a los invitados - susurro en el oído de ella mientras con una sola embestida volía a penetrarla, arrancado un sollozo de placer de la pequeña.

- La verdad... no creo ser capaz... de detenerte - respondió mientras lo abrazaba.- Tampoco creo que me ... gustaria hacerlo - dijo Sakuno comenzando a jadear y rodeando la cintura del tenista con sus piernas lo invitó a adentrarse más en ella.

Mientras Ryoma y Sakuno seguian en la habitación Ann comenzó a preocuparse, hacia rato que su amiga había ido a empacar sus cosas y no regresaba, que ella recordara no habían llevado tanta ropa como para que estuviera tardando tanto, les preguntó a los chicos si la habían visto. Pasaron unos minutos más y, Ann, desesperada, lespidió que la ayudaran a buscar a su amiga.

Estuvieron buscando durante una hora sin encontrarla, Ryoga decidió subir a la habitación de su hermano y preguntarle si había visto a Sakuno. Cuando llego a su puerta, tocó pero no hubo respuesta, lo intento varias veces pero nada.

- Momo¿podrías llamar a mi madre y decirle que si nos puede dar la copia de la habitación de Ryoma? - pidió el novio.

- con gusto, enseguida vuelvo.

Minutos más tarde regresó Momo con la llave. Abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido, ya que todos sabian que a Ryoma no le gustaba que lo hicieran. Entraron a la habitación, pero solo estaba la cama destendida y había ropa amontonada en una cesta, no había rastro del tenista, cuando se disponian a irse se escucho cuando se habría la puerta del baño y aparecía Ryoma con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y gotas de agua callende sus cabellos y su cuerpo, provocando un sonrojo en los rostros de Ann y Yukari.

- ¬¬ ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunto enfadado por la intromision en su dormitorio.

- Pues... veras hermanito... solo estabamos buscando a Sakuno y... nos preguntabamos si de casualidad... tu no la habrías visto?

- Sí.

- ¿En donde?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

- En la ducha - respondió burlandose.

- No juegues Echizen, ¬¬ estamos hablando en serio - dijo Eiji.

- Ryoma que pasa - pregunto Sakuno saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriendola.

- Nada, solo te estan buscando - respondió viendo como los presentes se quedaban con la boca abierta al verlos a ambos recien salidos de bañarse.

- Creo que nosotros nos retiramos - dijeron Ann y Yukari llevandose a los chicos fuera de la habitación.

- Disculpen la molestia.- se disculpo Ann - Sakuno, creo que te vas a quedar algo más de tiempo ¿verdad? .

- Puesdes estar segura de eso Tachibana - respondió el príncipe, tomando a Sakuno en sus brazos y llevandola nuevamente a la ducha. - recuerda que no hemos terminado pqueña - susurró Ryoma a Sakuno en su oido.

Sakuno solo se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por Ryoma, esta vez estaba segura de que no la dejaría, ya que no solo le dijo que la amaba cuando se disponian a irse, sino que se lo dijo varias veces mientras hacian el amor, tanto en la cama como en la ducha, y todas ella se lo había demostrado.

Fin

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°

**Notas de Lucy: **Y que les pareció el final? espero que les hay gustado por que a mí si.

Sol y yo queremos agraecer a todas aquellas que nos dejaron sus reviews durante la publicación de la adaptación, estamos felices por la respuesta que obtuvimos de las lectoras, ojalá que nos sigamos leyendo en próximos fics. Hasta luego.


End file.
